


A Wolf's first Moon

by purring_goblin



Series: Blood Moon Nights [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Angst and Porn, Animal Instincts, Bottom Link, Feral Behavior, Intercrural Sex, Intercrural sex sounds so pretentious XD, Link (Legend of Zelda) Needs a Hug, Link (botw)/Link (tp) - Freeform, Loneliness, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Penetrative Sex, Not linked universe!, Somnophilia, Top Link, Touch-Starved, Wolf Link (Legend of Zelda), handjobs, linkcest - Freeform, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 06:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purring_goblin/pseuds/purring_goblin
Summary: Link(Twilight Princess) gets turned back into his wolf form and thrown into another realm to accompany the new hero of a Hyrule he doesn't know on his quest.Learning about the peculiarities of this world along the way.
Relationships: Link/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Blood Moon Nights [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212164
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	A Wolf's first Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't what anyone has asked for but I really like this pairing and wanted to write something for them XD 
> 
> Link = Breath of the Wild Link  
>  _Link_ = Twilight Princess Link
> 
> They don't talk about consent here obviously but both Links are very into it. Even if they feel a little guilty about it X'D

Link looked at the wolf sitting across the fire. The young hero swallowed around his mouthful of steamed meat as he watched the beast annihilate his share.

Link remembered being called a glutton by other Hylians, but he found his match in the large wolf. 

After a moment the animal's ears flicked, oddly expressionate eyes locking on the blond.Link averted his gaze, concentrating on his meal. 

The wolf was a strange one. Not in a bad way per se. When Link had first met him, and yes the wolf was a male quite obviously, the Hylian had drawn his bow immediately. Expecting an attack from the wolf and his pack. 

Most wolves, roaming Hyrule were quite hostile. Never passing up a chance to make a meal out of a traveller trespassing their territory. But even when faced with the Hylian's arrow, the wolf didn't move. Only regarded him with a strangely human expression on his canine face. 

Link remembered it vividly. An emotion warming the wolf's sapphire eyes, almost sympathetically. It made the blond wonder if he didn't have enough social contacts. Too much time out in the wild by himself? So much that he saw human emotion in wild animals?

Link had lowered his arrow and the wolf took that as his cue to stride forward. Sitting in front of him, head cocked to the side and tongue lolling out like an overgrown puppy as his tail wagged up a storm. 

The blond had noticed then that there was no pack coming for back up. The wolf was alone. Much like Link himself. Which was most likely why he left some meat out for the large canine and didn't shoo him away when he decided to follow along. 

Since then the wolf became his new travel companion on four paws. The more time the blond Hylian spent with his furred pal he noticed how he really wasn't like any wolf he had ever seen. 

The color of his coat was nothing like any other hylian wolf and he dwarfed them in size. Oddly friendly on top of everything. Almost to an extent he wondered if the wolf had been someone's pet before. Maybe even his own and he simply didn't remember? There was something eerily familiar about the canine's demeanor after all. 

But none of the people he met, who knew him as the champion of Hyrule, mentioned anything about an overgrown wolf pet. 

Link swallowed his last bite of steamed meat before he got up off the ground, collecting his scattered things around the small fire place. They still had a bit of ground to cover, best not to get too distracted. 

The sun began to set as Link was back on track to the next village. Seated in the saddle of his horse, the wolf's paws trotting beside them. 

The Hylian looked warily at the horizon, dying the trees and mountain tops in the distance in vibrant hues of orange and soft pink and purples. 

Link didn't mind traveling during the night. But he checked the Sheikah slate for a nearby night camp anyways. If he had learned anything on his quest to save Hyrule it was to be prepared at all times. Or as prepared as possible at the very least.

As darkness engulfed the land, Link was proven right in his carefulness. An irritated whimper coming from his side disturbing the quiet of dusk. Black specks of shadow rose from the ground. Agitating the wolf as they seemed to cling to his paws and fur. 

With a sharp bark he tried to shake them off but it was almost as if he attracted them to himself. Link gasped in shock. He knew the signs. Another thing he had learned to look out for. 

And sure enough when his eyes found the moon looming ominously behind thick clouds, its glow was a deep crimson red. 

A blood moon.

"Quick! There's a stable just up ahead, where we can take cover for the night!" Link told the wolf before he reared his horse into a gallop. The land around them turning red with the light of the moon. 

Just before the blood moon reached its highest point, summoning old monsters, they made it to the safety of one of the various stables scattered around Hyrule. Granting them a safe space to spend the night. 

Luckily Link still had a few rupees to spare for a bed. Most of the other's around them were empty. With a sigh the blond stretched his back, some rest would do him good. 

He didn't mind sleeping outside underneath the stars, but a bed every once in a while was nice too. Even if it cost a fair amount of rupees. 

Link unbuckled his belts, taking off his various weaponry to deposit it next to his night quarters. 

A dull, rhythmical thudding caught his attention. The wolf looking at him expectantly, one of his large paws on the edge of the bed, tail smacking against the floor. The distress from earlier seemed to have faded. 

Link snorted, putting his hands on his hips. "Nope, buddy. This is my bed for the night, wolves don't go on beds." Especially no wolves that looked like they smiled into the camera when you took a selfie with them. Link thought to himself. 

Besides there was a rug right next to the bed which looked comfortable enough. The wolf however didn't seem to agree. Whining pitifully, ears drooping to the side coupled with the best puppy dog eyes a giant dusty green wolf could muster. 

Unfortunately it worked and the Hylian caved with an exasperated groan. "Fine, just this once!". The wolf was on the bed before he even finished his sentence. 

At least there was enough space for the both of them. More or less. 

While the wolf got comfortable, the blond shuffled out of his clothes, leaving him bare save for his blue tunic. 

As he got under the covers, Link had to admit having the canine beside him wasn't completely awful. The thick fur pressed against his back keeping him warm. 

Link didn't know how long it had been since he had shared a bed with another warm body. Couldn't remember if he ever had. 

With a huff the Hylian pulled the blanket up to his chin. "Good night, you beast." He mumbled into the soft fabric. A soft woof coming from the mountain of fur pressed against his back. 

Maybe he should ask someone about strangely self-aware wolves in the next village. As he mulled the thought over sleep slowly claimed Link, pulling him into slumber. 

_Link_ twisted and turned. Sweat making his ashen blond strands stick to his forehead. 

With a sharp gasp he shot up. Heart hammering inside his ribcage ready to bust out. The blond panted heavily. Cautiously taking in his surroundings. 

Nothing seemed different at first. It was still the same bed he had fallen asleep in. From his spot he could see that it was still dark outside. Next to him Link was still fast asleep. 

With a groan he let his head drop into his hands. Hands!?! _Link_ looked at them with wide eyes. Turned them over again and again unable to believe he wasn't faced with wolf claws. 

_Link_ stared at his hands for a long moment. Flexing his fingers. How long had it been since he was able to turn back. 

He didn't hate his wolf form. Had resigned himself to the life of a beast since he was put into this world. 

Still it felt a bit like a cruel joke. 

He defeated Ganon in his own world just to be thrown into another time? Another dimension? Back in wolf shape although the twilight curse had been lifted. 

Forced to wander the plains of a Hyrule that felt and smelled like home, but ultimately he didn't recognize. Without cause or reason. 

Until he spotted the other Link and he immediately knew. 

His first reaction was to run and never look back. Having gone through all that he had, he didn't need a repeat of it through the eyes of a wolf. 

But when he saw the other blond run into a bokoblin camp, half naked and equipped with nothing but a stick, he felt like maybe he shouldn't abandon this Hyrule even if it wasn't really his. 

To his great surprise the new chosen hero came out victorious. Which in fact, even if _Link_ didn't like to admit it, piqued his interest. 

Deciding he might as well accompany the rogueish hero for a while, since he had no way of return anyways and it was painfully clear what his purpose was then. 

Even if he didn't feel equipped enough to provide guidance to a new hero like the white wolf had done for him. His current shape not helpful in the least. 

_Link_ had followed the other for a couple of days. Unsure how to introduce himself as the wolf that he was. 

When eventually he just walked up to the other Hylian he wasn't all too surprised when he came to face the other's bow and arrow. 

Despite their first meetings being anything but great, Link seemed to be more than happy to have another travel companion that wasn't his horse. Which to _Link's_ great relief wasn't another Epona. 

As if he could hear the older hero's thoughts, Link groaned in his sleep. Face twisting, before it smoothed out again and he continued to peacefully snore away. 

_Link_ regarded him for a moment. He didn't blame the other Hylian for his own situation. Even if it felt unfair. 

Cautiously he stretched out his hand, carding it through blond strands brighter than his own. Noting how surprisingly soft the hair felt between his fingers. Link made a content sound in his sleep but did not wake. 

The situation made the larger man's body tingle with a sensation and his heart pick up again. 

How long had it been since he had touched someone. Since he was able to touch anything at all. Since he had held anyone. Since he had felt the warmth of another. 

Loneliness clawed itself into _Link_ then as he continued to idly comb through the sleeping blond's hair. 

Silence stretched itself across the sleeping area of the stable. It was mostly empty, safe for another one or two travellers sleeping on the far end of the room. 

No one had noticed his transformation. Or his small crisis. _Link_ decided, after everything, he could allow himself to indulge just a little bit. Be selfish for once. Just a little bit. 

Carefully he slid under the covers. Wrapping his arms around the smaller Hylian as he smoothed himself along his back. Reveling in the feeling of another body pressed against his own. The warmth radiating off the other. 

It almost took _Link's_ breath away. He froze when the man in his arms stirred again. A soft sigh sounding from the blond before shuffling impossibly closer, gluing his back to _Link's_ chest. 

Still asleep. 

In response the larger Hylian hugged him closer. Realizing that the new hero must feel much the same. He had been traveling for months on end, all by himself. 

Fondness spread through _Link_ at the thought that this was something they both needed. 

Someone to hold onto. 

Not thinking much of it, he buried his nose into the other's soft hair. Inhaling the scent. 

He knew Link's scent. Committed it to memory a while ago to not lose track of the Hylian. But straight from the source it was different somehow. Sweeter. Richer. 

He was about ready to fall back asleep, mulled into slumber by the other's comfortable weight against his body. When Link moved again. Pushing his hips back and effectively grinding his, to Link's great shock, bare ass into his own equally bare groin. 

With that he was wide awake again. A new feeling washing over him. Settling hot in his core like the molten lava of Goron Valley. 

_Link_ swallowed hard as newfound desire crashed into him. 

This wasn't exactly what he had in mind when he thought of indulging himself. But all his blood rushing south made it hard to think straight. 

Letting his hands wander just a bit more wouldn't hurt anyone. 

Gently smoothing his palm over the blue tunic's rough fabric. Up from a flat stomach to a toned chest. 

The sleeping Hylian's breath hitched as _Link's_ fingers brushed over a nipple. He halted his movements.   
Listening alert. 

No signs of Link waking up. So he let his palm rub against the hardening bud again through the fabric. Earning a soft sleep mulled whine that only stoked the fire inside him even more. 

When soft hips pushed back against his own again, _Link_ couldn't keep himself from thrusting forward. Biting his bottom lip hard to keep himself quiet. 

Just that bit of friction was enough to leave him panting. And he wanted, no, needed more. His hand slid down to the slit of the tunic. Slowly rucking it up to reveal more of the hero's milky skin. Giving the sleeping blond's, surprisingly plush, hips a gentle squeeze. 

Guiding them back as the larger Hylian started grinding his hips forward. His hard member sliding between the other's cheeks. To keep himself from outright moaning he latched onto smaller's neck. Peppering it with wet kisses. 

_Link_ remembered his heightened senses and instincts when the shadows had first transformed him. But they seemed to have returned tenfold this time. 

Despite being back in his Hylian body. The sudden desire clawed at his skin. Telling him to mount, breed and claim the smaller male in his arms. An urge he hadn't felt before. So loud in his mind it was hard to keep control. 

_Link_ moved his hand from the other's hips, reaching for his cock. Surprised when he found it already half hard. A hungry growl worked itself up his throat as he started to stroke the Hylian's shaft to full hardness with long, slow flicks of his wrist. 

He could tell Link's heart was beating faster, but there were no signs otherwise that the smaller male had woken up despite his insistent touches. 

The feral part of his brain imagined him doing this while the other was awake. Moaning and writhing underneath him. Begging to be mounted. Begging to be filled. 

_Link_ groaned, a whine almost escaping his mouth as he guided his cock between soft, warm thighs. The slide slicked by the copious amounts of precome bubbling from the tip of his throbbing cock. 

Friction almost enough to send him flying over the edge. Fighting with his instincts to snap his hips into the other faster, harder. Keeping his movements slow and controlled as to not wake the other up. 

It was in the middle of the night when Link woke to shuffling in his bed. He froze when he realized there wasn't just commotion in his bed, but hands roaming all over his body. 

Hands on his hips. Moving him. The drag of something hot and wet between his buttcheecks. His head swam as his sleep slow brain started to catch up. 

Someone, a man quite obviously, was using him to get off. 

In a stable in the middle of nowhere. 

Link admittedly had woken up to way worse things in the past. From bokoblins raiding his night camp, to a lynel almost stomping him to death. The blond had lived and slept through a lot. 

What made this particular encounter terrifying in its own way was that Link found he liked it. Being touched at all felt so terribly good. 

His body alight with pleasure just from this bit of stimulation. The thrill of being desired in such a carnal way making his heart nearly beat out of his chest.

So despite his better judgment he kept quiet. Subtly turning his head into the pillow to muffle any noises he couldn't keep down. 

Which got increasingly harder as a hand wrapped around his own cock. Stroking it leisurely, unhurried. 

Link almost gasped when he felt the other male's shaft realign. Scared the stranger behind him would try to enter him unprepared. Instead it glanced off his hole and slid between his thighs. Spreading wetness with each thrust. 

Link knew he shouldn't just be lying there. He should put an end to this. For all he knew the man behind him could be a Yiga who snuck in to kill him in his sleep. 

No, if he was a Yiga Link would already be threatened with a katana by now. Though the hard length making a mess of his thighs was a weapon in its own right. 

Link bit his lips as large hands continued to play with his body. It felt so good, almost grounding, being touched by another human. 

Link wondered if he had ever done this before. If there had been someone that had touched him quite like this hundred years ago, even before he came to be the princess' knight perhaps. 

If so, Link didn't remember anymore. The blond only knew one thing. He didn't want this to end. Even though his orgasm was approaching quick, with the gentle but insistent rhythm of the other man's hand working his cock. 

And judging by the heavy breaths and occasional grunts his bed partner wasn't far behind. A hot mouth closed around Link's shoulder. And teeth. Canines too large to be hylian. 

A cold sweat ran down the blond's spine but the bite never broke skin. Just gently held him there as the male behind his back ground against him a little more frantically. 

A whine escaped _Link's_ lips where they were buried in the smaller Hylian's shoulder. Hips stuttering, his slow rhythm faltering as he was finally pulled over the edge. 

Vision whiting out momentarily as his cock shot thick ropes of come between luscious thighs. 

When he came to again he was surprised to find the hand wrapped around Link's member was drenched in milky white as well. 

The younger must have come too, yet still seemed to be fast asleep. 

Without a second thought _Link_ cleaned his hand with a few quick swipes of his tongue. Placing a soft kiss against the bite mark he left on the other's shoulder, before lying back into bed. 

Worn out and sated from his climax a light sleep claimed him quickly. 

Dawn tickled the former hero's nose, rousing him from his slumber. His body was still human, but something inside him could tell it wouldn't be for long. 

As the sun slowly fought off the dark. With the beginnings of sunrise guilt started to claw at _Link's_ mind. 

He had lost control of himself. 

There was no changing that anymore. But he would not let it happen again. On quiet feet the taller Hylian slid out of bed. Slinking over to grab some pants from the other's inventory that looked like they might fit, before he set out to grab some warm water and a washcloth from the stable's open bathroom. 

The stable was still quiet at this early hour. No one noticing _Link_ on his silent quest. Kneeling on the bed and gently cleaning the other Hylian's thighs off the mess he had left behind. 

Who, despite everything, was snoring peacefully with a dopey expression on his relaxed face. _Link_ couldn't help the fond smile playing at his lips. Leaning down to place a gentle kiss on the hero's forehead. 

"I'm sorry, Link." He whispered, before grabbing a bow and arrow. Putting the cleaning utensils back on his way out to the horses. _Link_ had gotten quite used to hunting on four paws with sharp teeth being his only weapon. But he was confident he could take something down for Link to enjoy when he woke up with a bow and arrow as well. 

As he rode up the tree lined meadow, engulfed in a bright array of colors, Link thought to himself. Maybe he wasn't put in this plane of existence as a guide for the new hero. Maybe all he was supposed to be was a silent companion. 

And that, he thought, was a role he didn't mind in the least. 

When Link awoke the next morning he was surprised to find himself clean and undisturbed. His temporary bed empty safe for himself. 

The blond peaked over the edge of the bed. Finding the wolf curled up and fast asleep on the rug beside the bed. For a moment Link wondered if it all had just been a dream. Born from his lonely and longing subconscious. Who in their right mind would wrestle a wolf out of bed after all. 

With a big yawn he stretched his back, moving to get up and ready for the day. Promptly coming face to face with the hardwood floor. "Urgh... what?" Link looked at the offending object someone had deposited right in front of his night quarters. 

To his great surprise it was the carcass of a boar. A grey one at that. Strange he hadn't even noticed the wolf going out for a hunt. He must've slept like a rock. Usually they hunted together too. But he sure as hell wasn't going to pass up a free, meaty breakfast.

Link picked himself up off the ground and dragged the boar outside to the cooking place. Earning a few odd looks from the stable hands. Before he set up to start cooking he went over to the small lake adjacent of the stable to wash his face in the crystal clear water. 

For a moment Link looked at his reflection. His face didn't show any signs of him getting increasingly more crazy. Vividly dreaming of people feeling him up at night. Still, fantasizing about it was probably healthier than allowing a perfect stranger to fondle him. 

The blond heaved a sigh. In the next village he would be more social. That might help. 

He splashed his face with the crisp cold water of the lake. The movement letting his tunic slide off his shoulder just so. 

When Link looked as his reflection again he couldn't help but gasp as he noticed a dark spot on his shoulder. 

A bite mark.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!~
> 
> Can you believe I wrote something that isn't a/b/o XD can't keep the feral behavior out tho, lmao
> 
> If I continue this I will probably call TP Link Twilight just to make it less confusing to read. But no promises XD


End file.
